Look at who i am now
by someone-else's shadow
Summary: Hinata disapears shorty after sasuke leaves and nows she's back and ready to prove everyone wrong or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Deadheart: Well I'm back yay**

**Sasuke: NOOO the inhumanity **

**Deadheart: AHHH shut up you know you missed me**

**Sasuke: TT I hate my life. (Sits in corner and acts traumatized)**

**Deadheart: well I think I'll just back away slowly**

**Sasuke: we should start the story**

**Deadheart: (from very far away yells) good idea **

**Sasuke: Read and review please**

Prologue

"Run Hinata just keep running" thought Hinata as she ran through the woods. It was hard to believe that less than and hour ago that she was having dinner with her senseis (sp?). Now she was running toward Kohana the village she had left two years ago. She had been informed by her sensei Takaru Kouji Tajami that the Akusku (sp?) was attacking Kohana.

T.K that's what everyone called Takaru had told her to go ahead of them and that they would catch up to her. She bowed to him and her two other senseis Kenochi Ichigogi and Daisuku Kayoki and was out of there in a blink of an eye. Hinata had gotten stronger in the two years she spend with T.K, Ken, and Davis. She was stronger than Neji Sasuke and even Naruto. She had great Tyjustu, Genjutsu, and excellent Ninjutsu. "Just 2 kilometers more and I'm there" she thought.

Suddenly she heard the sounds of fighting so she decided to go and look. There she saw the rookie nine (including Sasuke) and Gai's old team fighting 4 Akusku. They were Itachi Uchiha, Kiseme, Sasori, and Deidara. Kakashi's squad was fighting Itachi. Asuma's squad was fighting Kiseme; Gai's team was fighting Sasori. Shino and Kiba were fighting Deidara. Both Shino and Kiba were blown back by one of Deidara's exploding clay birds.

Hinata out of impulse jumped in front them and said "Leave my friends alone."

"What makes you think I'll do what you want yeah? Answered Deidara

"If you don't I'll just have to make you".

"HN I'd like to see you try yeah."

Hinata began to do some hand signs and Deidara began to mold his clay. "Secret Art Thorny Roses" yelled Hinata. Suddenly huge roses sprouted out of the floor and rapped themselves around all 4 Akusku members rendering them useless or so they thought. Deidara smirked and said "I win yeah". Everybody ran for cover except Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Hinata cause she didn't see the birds and Shino and Kiba because they were hurt.

"Hinata!" was heard before Hinata was covered with a cape and she saw T.K. "T.K sensei Thank you said Hinata. Then she looked at Shino and Kiba and saw they were out cold and bleeding. She slowly began to crawl toward them she stopped once she was at there side said. She looked down and began to cry. "How could I be so careless I let you guys get hurt." T.K knelled next to them and began to heal them by what seemed the gentle fist style "They'll be okay" said T.K. He then picked her up and took her back.

**Deadheart: I know short but tell me what you think**

**Sasuke: I think it sucked **

**Deadheart: well who asked you Sas-gay?**

**Sasuke: I'm not Gay!**

**Deadheart: anyway read and review please and thank you oh and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone could help me by telling me how to spell some of the words I need help with. Pleas and Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadheart: well here is the next chapter of this story**

**Sasuke: whoopee**

**Deadheart: I know huh isn't it great?**

**Sasuke: I was being sarcastic**

**Deadheart: uhuh well I think I'll start the story before you turn all emo on me**

**Sasuke: I've told you once and this is the last time I'll tell you I'm Not Emo or gay! **

**Deadheart: riiight well on with the story**

**Learn to get strong**

**T.K-sensei were are you taking me asked Hinata as T.K dragged her through the forest. "I want you to show me how you fight" he said as he pulled her hand even harder. "There are two rode ninja that way and I over heard them saying there planning to invade Kohana with an entire army.**

**They stopped in front of two men and he pushed Hinata down and the two ninja said "looks like we've got ourselves a hostage. Hinata got into her fighting stance and looked at T.K. **

**"Go and get him Hinata" yelled T.K. After she began to fight very poorly he said. "I know about it. I know. I know you haven't been the same ninja since the battle with the Akusku. What are you afraid of? Yelled T.K as Hinata dogged an attack from one of the chunin level rode ninja. "So Shino got hurt! So Kiba got hurt! So what?!**

**Hinata turned around to face him with tears in her eyes. "Is that what you are?! Continued T.K. A coward?! A quitter?! Are you that afraid of defeat?! Is the inability to protect your friends so terrifying to you?! Hinata dogged another attack just in the nick of time, and began to charge at one of the ninja.**

**"If you're afraid to lose get stronger! If you want to protect those precious to you…. Then do what you have to do to protect them. Hinata jumped back and turned to look at T.K with tears running down her face but that didn't stop T.K. **

"**If the darkness inside is so terrible then get strong enough to crush it. Even if no one in the world believes in you...stick out your chest and scream in defiance! T.K said as he pointed at his chest with his thumb and stared at Hinata with determination shinning in his greenish blue eyes. **

**"The Hinata I know is that kind of person" he finished off his speech. Hinata gasped and nodded she did a few hand signs and yelled "Petal dance! A bunch of pink petals surrounded her she said "scatter" and they disappeared suddenly the chunin were on the floor dead with many cuts and scratches and very deep cuts. "T.K-kun thank you" she said "I needed that" "No problem" said T.K in a much softer voice with that he jumped off the tree branch he was on and said "I'll see you at home" and then he ran off. **

**Hinata looked at were T.K had been standing and she understood she was ready to go home. To face everyone and prove to them that even she changed. She bowed in the direction T.K ran off and followed.**

**Deadheart: so how did you all like this chapter?**

**Sasuke: …**

**Deadheart: don't say any thing**

**Sasuke: I wasn't going to**

**Deadheart: well good **

**Sasuke: read and review people**

**Deadheart: I'm sorry I'll try to make the chapters longer**


	3. Chapter 3

Deadheart: Well here is the next chapter

Sasuke: took you long enough

Deadheart: hey hey I had an unexpected trip

Sasuke: riiiight

Deadheart: I'm not wasting my time with you

Sasuke: well fine

Deadheart: fine

Sasuke: read and review please

To Prove Them Wrong

"T.K-kun?" said Hinata as she opened the door to the training room. T.K was fighting a clone of himself but he stopped and the clone disappeared. He turned around to face her and grinned. "What can I do for you angel?" asked T.K Hinata blushed though she thought she would be used to it by now since T.K always called her that. Ken always called her princess and Davis called her fairy.

"Um well you see" began Hinata but T.K rose up his hand in a silencing motion and said "it's okay I knew you would want to go home some day and al I can ask is when are you leaving?" Hinata stared at T.K then she looked down and said "I was hoping tomorrow". T.K smiled a sad smile and said "I know I can't stop you and I won't but I will tell you this anytime and anywhere you need me I'll be there sun, rain and snow. Hinata jumped on him making him fall on the floor with her on his lap.

"Um and Hinata I'll tell ken and Davis for you. You need to focus on packing and you err um mission, tomorrow morning we will see you off". Hinata began to cry into his chest and said "Thank you T.K thank you for everything". T.K pulled her closer to him and said prove the all wrong angel". With that T.K got up with Hinata still hugging him. Hinata sniffled and stepped back bowed and said "Thank you sensei" and ran out of the gym leaving T.K to his thoughts. _You really have changed angel we had to work hard to get were you are at now but it was worth it. Hinata I will help you succeed in your goal and dream is it is the last thing I do._

Hinata ran to her room and pulled out a backpack (A/n: Kind of like Kagome's from Inuyasha) and began to pack her stuff. She remember how T.K had told her prove them wrong. She had forgotten about that she remember them wrong.

(Flash Back)

Huff Hinata moaned as she got winded. Her father was in one of his moods again. She fell to the floor she struggled to get up but she began to cough up blood. She looked at her father and he stared back in disgust and said "How pathetic you are completely useless. He walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach. "Pathetic" hey yelled "why was I cured with such a weakling as a daughter.

Hinata forced herself to her knees and she began to convulse. What are you still doing here! Get out of my sight go and crawl in a hole and die bitch!" yelled Hiashi while he kicked her again. "Get out of our life's you'll only be doing us a favor. Hinata got up and stumbled out of the room fast as she could.

End of Flash back

Hinata had to sit down on her bed in thought "_Do I really want to go back… No I have to go back for that reason exactly to prove them wrong and then I'll come back and live with T.K, Ken, and Davis. Hum I wonder what happened to everyone. I wonder if…if _Neji still hates me?

Flash Back

Hinata and Neji fighting during the chunin exam. "People don't change maybe their outside appearance but not their true nature and that's what people are judged for"

End Flash back

Hinata frowned and thought "_Well I'll show you Neji and I'll make T.K, Ken, and Davis all proud. "_Okay what to pack?" Hinata said "I need to pack lightly so I will take my weapons on me and some food and some old gifts and a change of clothing or so?" Hinata finished about an hour later mostly because she kept rearranging the stuff. Then she collapsed on the bed. She turned to look at the clock "_11:37 already" _thought Hinata. Wow she thought it's late she yawned and walked onto her balcony (A/n: Think of the house as one of those Fancy 5 star hotels) she sighed and looked at the full moon and thought "I'm going to miss this place. She heard some noises and looked down and saw all of her sensei's heading out. She just sighed again and went to sleep it wasn't the first time they went out at night and beside she knew they would be okay and she had a long day tomorrow.

Deadheart: Not to shabby if I don't say so my self

Sasuke: For once I agree

Deadheart: ah shut up uchi… wait did you just agree with me?

Sasuke: well yeah

Deadheart: Oh my god it's snowing in hell right now is it not?

Sasuke: well tell Deadheart what you guys think of this chapter

Deadheart: read and review please oh and I have an Idea for a story let me give you a summary. Hinata's mother is a slave (pale skin) and Hinata is sold off to the Uchiha family by her father. Hinata grows up as not a servant or slave but as a family member and everyone is told that her mother died when she was young and she moved in with them well over the years Hinata grows close to Itachi and his friends and Sasuke and His friends and some of them fall for Hinata and I would like to know if anyone would read it?


	4. time to say good bye

Deadheart: Okay so since this story was a bigger hit that I expected (I thought I was going to get 2 reviews) I'm going try to make chapters longer

Sasuke: sure you are

Deadheart: hey hey I said I would try

Sasuke: what ever you say

Deadheart: well on with the story

Sasuke: read and review this prick here needs them

Deadheart: ahh shut up

Time to Say good bye

Angel come on angel wake up whispered a voice. A groan was heard fallowed by an I don't want to. Then light chuckles and the ep was heard then straight out laughs. All of this was caused by T.K, Ken and Davis woke Hinata up and then T.K picking her up and then spinning her while carrying her bridle style.

T.K then set her down and said "good morning angel" "Good morning all of you Hinata said after a giggle. "Good morning" said Ken and Davis said "how did you sleep?" "Very good thank you" answered Hinata they all sat in silence and then Ken picked up her backpack and said "boy does time fly its hard to believe its been 2 years since you left Kohana and 13 years since…." "yeah who would have thought we would end up in a place like this said Davis "It has been far to long since I last saw my family said T.K and then in his eyes was a far away look.

"T.K if you want I'll go visit them for you and tell them you haven't forgotten them and are going to visit them yourself" said Hinata "Thanks angel I would like that". Hinata thought about what T.K had been through she remembered that she asked him if he ever thought about his family and he had answered with a sad smile and said all the time but his swords were what keep him connected.

In fact T.K's family was the reason they had all been together since they were 4. The Tajami's were all murdered by Yamatto Tajami, T.K's older brother. It was worst than the Uchiha massacre because Yamatto had actually killed them all in front of T.K and he was going to kill him too, but T.K should his secret and somehow scared his brother his brothers girlfriend Mimi and the man who had possessed them both to kill the Tajamis Gerocho.

Everyone thought T.K would be scared or lock himself away from people and seek revenge but T.K already being friends with Ken and Davis who had no families Ken's parents being killed by the 9 tailed fox and Davis' parents abandoning him they had live with the Tajami's. T.K got closer to them and they were in academy and graduated at age 5 and became genin and were offered positions as chunin as 6 year olds but they had left.

In fact Hinata had been that reason Hinata had meet them at 3 and when they had gone to tell her the news Hinata told them that she could be friends with them anymore and T.K felt betrayed and ran away.

Hinata jumped on them and started to cry and said I am going to miss you guys. So are we princess so are we said Ken and Davis said "and beside if you ever need us we'll be there when ever you need us fairy. "Yeah said Ken rain or shine" Davis took it up from there and said "well be there" Hinata just hugged them all the tighter. "Come on said T.K lets go down stairs" every one got up and lefts Hinata's heaven on earth as they called Hinata's room because it was completely white and all fluffy.

As they walked down the stairs Hinata tried to memorize the entire place picture for picture wall for wall. They all walked in to T.K's kitchen it was called that because only T.K would cook. So what's for breakfast asked Hinata T.K grinned and said "I was hoping you would tell me. Um well how about cereal? Ken and Davis both fell anime style and said what?! T.K just laughed and said okay I take it you don't like my cooking? Hinata blushed and said "Oh no it is delicious but I would rather spend my last hours here with you guys than the food" Everyone just smiled and pored themselves a bowl of Apple Jacks (A/N: Why? Cause I love them). Soon everyone was done and they we out on the front lawn just talking killing time until it was time for Hinata to leave. All of them were hoping the time would come.

Hinata took the time to study her senseis first off she looked at Ken. Ken had chin length black hair a pair of jeans and a Burgundy T-Shirt which was usually covered by a black cloak. He had his Kohana head band around his forehead and had Blackish brown eyes. Then she looked at Davis, he had short brown had that was kind of spiky like Kiba's. His eyes were brown and he has a light tan. He also wore his head band on his forehead. He had on a blue T-Shirt that has flames starting at the bottom of the shirt and ending at his chest, and faded blue jeans. Then there was T.K wore a plain black Tee and black jeans and had his headband on his forehead with long leftover cloth to tie it he also had a sword on his back and one on each side of his sash.

They all stopped talking and turned and looked Hinata. Hinata and noticed them all looking at her and blushed. She mentally took a picture of them right there. "Well Hinata said T.K it seems its time for you to leave. "Yeah answered Hinata then looked down. Davis walked up to her lifted her chin with two fingers and said " I don't want you to that ever again you got it never put your head down for anybody got it. He hugged her and from what seemed like nowhere pulled out a photo album and gave it to her. She looked at it opened it and the first picture she saw was one of them when they were 4 it had them all scrunched together.

Hinata wiped a tear away and hugged him and said "Thank you Davis-kun". He grinned and said it's so you never forget us. Hinata smiled and said I highly doubt I would be able to even if I tried. He just chuckled and hugged her once more before back off.

Then Ken walked up to her and said Goodbye princess then he hugged her and pulled out a beautiful looking golden book with gems on it. She looked at it and Ken said it was my mother's it's a diary and a jewelry box it has never been used before and open up the jewelry box. So she did and gasped and pulled out a golden necklace with a giant sapphire heart. He took it from her and tied it around her neck and said it's a good luck charm. Then he hugged her again and walked off before she could protest.

T.K then walked p to her hugged her and said I'm going to miss you angel he pulled out a sword with sheath and all He said " You got very good on your swordsmanship so I thought its high time you got one. It's got Justus of its own that you will find when you really need them". He hugged her again and said Bye angel. Have a safe and well trip. Then she looked at them all with tears in her eyes which she shock away and said "Thank you all and you better come on visit me or else then she began to walk off only to turn around after she walked 5 feet and jump on them and saying I'm going to miss guys then she took off running and laughing and leaving 3 very stunned boys then all started laughing and waving.

Deadheart: well it's not quite as long as I would have hoped it would be but hey I've got to get to my Basketball tournament so

Sasuke: yeah right you're lazy to write

Deadheart: yeah which why I'm in these short shorts I hate so much

Sasuke: Oo

Deadheart: haha too much info I presume

Sasuke: maybe you now

Deadheart: well read and review please


	5. Chapter 5

Deadheart: so here is my next chapter first off I will apologize for not updating sooner but I have a good reason 

Sasuke: sure you do 

Deadheart: I do 

Sasuke: well let's hear it

Deadheart: I have math practice in the morning, right after school I have softball practice after softball I have basketball practice I don't get home till 7 and I have to do all of my homework. Good enough

Sasuke: ehh it's good enough for polar bears its good enough for me

Deadheart: well on with the story

Sasuke: read and review

How much has changed

Hinata sighed it had only been three hours since she had said goodbye to her sensais and she was already missing them. She had the sword T.K gave her at her side in the sash. The necklace Ken had given her around her neck (a/n: were else would she have it) it hung down under her head band which was around her neck. The photo album Davis had given her in her pack. (A/n: I don't think I've ever had described her clothing) She was wearing her regular pants and a black T-shirt. 

She was bored and new if she ran she'd be in Kohana in to time. However she wanted to enjoy the scenery. She sighed again and looked down and saw some wolfs bane. A poisons herb just what she had been needing for her potion. So she got down on her knees and began to pick them up.

After a minute or so she heard a twig break as it was stepped on. She instantly turned around with her hand on her sword. She called out "whose t-there". "Well well look at what we have here" a voice answered back. "All this time everyone thought the Hyuga heir was dead" said another voice. "S-show your self" said Hinata cursing her stutter for coming back. 

Suddenly Hinata was surrounded by 5 cloud ninja. Hinata grabbed the top of her sword tighter and began to growl. She has picked up the habit from Ken and T.K surprisingly Davis didn't do it. "Get her" yelled one of them who seemed to be the leader. They all charged at her but Hinata jumped up and did some hand signs took a large intake of breath then said phoenix fire jutsu hitting only two of the men. (A/N: I say pretty good aim; hey she did better than I would have). The leader smacked the fire from his face only to see Hinata falling on him with her sword.

He managed to dodge just in the nick of time but a piece of his shirt was cut off. The remaining three ninja began to run around in circles her as they threw senboms but before they hit her she held her sword horizontally and said dragon strike. A lot of lighting came from the sword and began to go after the ninja, but they were dodging it. 

_Hinata's thoughts_

"_Come on! I know I can beat them. I know I can! If I cannot beat them then what chance do I have against my father? _

Hinata widen her eyes and the lightning got stronger and more in numbers. The leader said "What the…" then he was struck. Once they were all done she whipped her sword through the air to cool it off before putting it in its sheath. Then she began to walk off. 

**Scene Change: ****Kohana Hospital**

Shino Aburame opened his eyes and looked around the white room. There were flowers on a small desk next to his bed and next to the desk was another bed and on that bed a smiling Inuzuka. (A/N: it could be made into one of those long blabbering songs like there's a hole in the bottle of the sea). "I see you finally awake" said Kiba "yes" answered Shino. Shino then sat upright on the bed and looked down. 

Kiba then said "We've changed a lot since Hinata disappeared no? Shino just nodded. When Hinata had disappeared they had spend 2 months looking for her only to find drenched in blood. Kiba turned what we would call normal. He smiled but rarely ever grinned; he had lost his entire hyper ness and was quite calm. Shino had almost completely stopped talking his only answers were yes or no. He only spoke more than that to his father, Kiba, and to Tsunade who he always called Lady Hokage. 

"I wonder" said Shino "If she is still alive?" Kiba answered "I hope she is. In fact I remember hearing her saying Forgive me I'm sorry like in a distant dream did you?" "Yes "answered Shino "I dreamt about all the memories we had and I think I would have done things differently. I would have supported her more, I would have supported her more, been there when she needed me, you? 

Shino said "I would have been there more, show her she could count on me, trust her more and I would have gotten her away from that coldhearted bastard she calls father". Kiba and Shino both looked down. Suddenly Naruto barged in and yelled HI! KIIBA HI SHINO! Kiba said Hi and Shino just nodded. "Move Naruto your blocking the door way was heard then Naruto was shoved out of the way by Sakura allowing the rookie nine and Gai's old team in. Kuerni walked in after them and sighed in relief and said "How are you boys doing? "We're doing a lot better thank you" said Kiba Shino just stared at her. 

_Kuerni's thought_

_These boys sure have changed. Oh Hinata we all do need you. The problem is we all realized that too late. I wonder why did you leave or whatever did happen to you?_

Kiba said "So what happened to the Akasuki?" 

Naruto said "Don't you guys remember?"

Sakura said "I don't think they do"

Shikamarou said "I'm not surprised being hit like that"

Tenten said "Lucky for _all_ of us someone showed up"

Kida said "Someone?"

Lee said "Yes a youthful angel sent out to rescue us

Sasuke said HN because he wanted her to teach him I mean taking on the Akasuki like that. 

Ino said "Were not sure but I have an idea on who it was." Everyone turned to look at her.

Chouji said "You do Ino"

Ino answered "yup"

Neji said "Well tell us" even though he would never admit it he missed his cousin dearly. 

Ino said "I think it was Hinata" everyone stared at her. "What she said it's possible? Think about it she went straight to help Shino and Kiba.

Kiba asked "What happened afterward"

Sakura answered "That's just the thing none of us knows, just that you two were completely healed but unconscious and almost completely out of chakura. Suddenly the door burst open and Tsunade yelled "What is everyone doing in here 6 visitors per room! 

Naruto said "But baa-chan there is two patients in here. Tsunade answered "It doesn't matter anyway because visiting hours are over! Once everyone left Tsunade looked at the boys and said "You guys really do miss her don't you? They just stared at her. Tsunade said "She'll be back some day boys trust me on that" Then she left leaving the boys to their thoughts.

Hinata stopped on top of a hill over looking the Kohana gates. "Well she thought no turning back now. She took a step forward and said to her self "Here goes everything"

**Scene Change:**** Tsunade's office**

_There is so much work uh I need some stake thought Tsunade. _Suddenly there were knocks on the door fallowed by Shizune saying with excitement "Lady Tsunade you won't believe whose here to see you" "Come in said Tsunade then her eyes popped because there in the door way next to Shizune was…..

Deadheart: Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff and that's why it's called cliff hanger

Sasuke: Oo you're weird 

Deadheart: yeah I get that a lot and I got that from between the lions 

Sasuke: Read and review

Deadheart: want to hear another one 

Sasuke: Oh god please no

Deadheart: isn't it great that I articulate isn't it grand that you can understand I don't squawk I don't squeak….

Sasuke: Make it stop!

Deadheart: I don't even squeak or sqoink when I want to say a something I open up and talk 


End file.
